The present invention is related to the fields of proxy servers for use with digital networks, and Set Top Devices for use with cable networks.
Functionality of Set Top Devices (STD) has expanded in recent years from that of simple cable boxes to fully interactive devices that can communicate with the cable service provider, commonly known as a Multiple System Operator (MSO). Modern STDs can communicate with the MSO""s provisioning servers across a video cable network using the Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP). This capability allows the MSO to control functionality of the STDs from the MSO""s central office. Using TCP/IP, the MSO can remotely program the STDs to allow or deny access to pay-per-view channels, premium channels and the like by sending digital commands across the video cable network. This approach is far more efficient than sending technicians to individual homes to change the hardware or firmware of the STD. STD based digital communication also allows the home user to interact with the MSO to request information and services. For example, the home user may request and receive a listing of the television programming for the next three days, or the listing of movies showing the local theaters.
As the functionality of the STDs expand, they will take on new tasks such as the ability to record television programs. STDs could be made more desirable if this expanded functionality could be controlled remotely by the home user. The idea here is that the home user could program the STD to record a television program while the home user is at work, school, a library, or any other place where Internet access is available. It would no longer be necessary for the home user actually to go to the home to program the STD to record the program.
Establishing communications between a computer and the STD when both are located on the same network is a straightforward task. Here, issues of security and expandability need to be considered. Security deals with an unauthorized access to the STD. Home users do not want their STDs remotely programmed by their neighbors. Expandability concerns increased functionality of the next generation of STDs brought to market. The situation gets more complicated when the user""s computer is located on a public network such as the Internet, and the STD is located on the MSO""s private network. In this situation, accessability of the STD by the computer must be addressed. Typically, the STD is assigned a private, non-routable Internet Protocol (IP) address that cannot be reached from the Internet. Furthermore, the STDs IP address may change from time to time as the MSO reallocates IP addresses on the private network.
The task of communicating between a private network and a public network is commonly allocated to a proxy server that links to both the private network and to the public network simultaneously. Typically, the proxy server runs an application-level gateway code that allows messages to pass between the two networks. Application messages accepted by the gateway code are usually for well-defined protocols such as the File Transfer Protocol or the Hypertext Transfer Protocol.
At first glance, it would appear that this approach would work for STDs that conform to the Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) developed and maintained by Cable Television Laboratories, Incorporated of Louisville, Colo. An application-level gateway code could be written and executed on the proxy server to enable a computer on the public network side to communicate with DOCSIS-enabled STDs on the private network side. Allowing DOCSIS-compliant messages through the proxy server, however, is not a sufficient solution. Security and expandability issues must be accounted for in the application-level gateway code. Furthermore, as the next generations of STDs become available and are connected to the MSO""s private network, the application-level gateway code must be continually upgraded to account for the new services and features available on the new STDs. This places a tremendous burden on an MSO to keep the application-level gateway code compatible with every feature and service supported by all of the different STDs that may be connected to the private network.
The present invention is a generic proxy server, a network-connected machine such as a Set Top Device (STD), and methods of operation to enable communications with the machine through the generic proxy server. In operation, the machine (hereinafter called the STD) first registers itself with the generic proxy server and then transfers a gateway code to the generic proxy server via a first network. The generic proxy server then executes the gateway code to enable communications with the STD from a second network. One advantage of this approach over traditional proxy servers is that the generic proxy server is insensitive to the gateway code that may vary from manufacturer to manufacturer, and from generation to generation of STDs.
An authenticating function may be provided to limit access to the STD from the second network. Authentication may be performed by the generic proxy server or by the STD to insure proper identification of a user on the second network. Furthermore, the proxy server may further restrict communications between the user and the STD based upon STD services authorized to the user.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a generic proxy server and method of operation to execute a gateway code received from first machine on a first network to enable communications through the generic proxy server between the first machine and a second machine on a second network.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for a network-connected machine (i.e. STD) and method of operation to supply the gateway code to the generic proxy server to have executed on its behalf.